Praxeum High School
by Jeebaby
Summary: Baekhyun hanya anak baru yang tidak tahu sekolah apa yang ia datangi untuk ia belajar. Dan baru kali ini juga ia bersekolah di tempat dimana orang – orang tersebut bukan belajar untuk menjadi pintar matemetika tapi menjadi orang bisa mengendalikan keistimewa’an pada diri mereka masing-masing!


PRAXEUM HIGH SCHOOL

SUMMARY

Baekhyun hanya anak baru yang tidak tahu sekolah apa yang ia datangi untuk ia belajar.

Dan baru kali ini juga ia bersekolah di tempat dimana orang – orang tersebut bukan belajar untuk menjadi pintar matemetika tapi menjadi orang bisa mengendalikan keistimewa'an pada diri mereka masing-masing

WARN/BXB STORY,FANTASY,DRAMA,ETC

CHAST : CHANYEOL,BAEKHYUN,SEHUN,KAI,LUHAN,D.O AND OTHER

STORY BY JEEBABY

HAPPY READING

A/N : penulisan cetak miring itu masalalu ya gaez , ff ini sendiri terinspirasi dari sky high school tapi dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda so let's cek this out !

Pada jaman dahulu ketika masa keraja'an dewa olympus , para manusia terdiri dari beberapa element dengan berbagai kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

Mereka tidak hidup dengan damai , saling bermusuhan satu sama lainnya agar menjadi yang terkuat di bawah naungan keraja'an dewa olympus.

Saling menyakiti, membunuh , dan perang yang tiada hentinya mereka lakukan hanya agar dapat membawa sebuah kitab Atropos, kitab yang dimana kunci untuk membunuh dan melenyapkan ashmedai dewa perusak . membawa kebencian antar umat manusia, mengadu domba antar para element di muka bumi ini. pada sa'at itu, keraja'an olympus sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukan banyak hal karena kitab asmeralda sudah di hancurkan oleh ashmedai , kitab yang mampu mengurangi kekuatan pada diri ashmedai.

Zeus berjanji pada siapa pun, dan dari element mana pun jika salah satu dari beberapa element mampu menemukan kitab astropus ia akan dijadikan element terkuat dibumi dan menjadi salah satu dewa di keraja'an olympus .

Sejak sa'at itulah beberapa element mulai menjadi musuh satu sama lainnya.

Berperang tanpa henti menyakiti dan saling menuduh satu sama lainnya yang hanya akan di tertawakan oleh ashmedai di neraka .

Byun baekhyun pria dengan tinggi badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi , berambut chocolate brunete dan wajah manisnya ini menatap heran disekitar gedung yang ada di hadapannya ini , dia tidak pernah melihat gedung sekolah yang nampak luar biasa dari ini . ia baru saja di beritahukan bahwa ia salah satu murid yang akan bersekolah di praxeum high school . baekhyun mendapatkan surat menerima'an murid baru minggu lalu dan yang mengejutkan lagi baekhyun tidak tahu sebelumnya nama sekolah ini bahkan letaknya.

Ia nampak ragu tapi kedua orang tuanya nampak bahagia , mungkin orang tuanya senang jika baekhyun mendapatkan asrama .

Nama sekolahnya aneh , begitu juga dengan orang – orang di sekelilingnya dan ,jangan lupakan seragamnya juga aneh ia malah sempat berfikir apa ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan harry potter?.

Ayah dan ibunya hanya berpesan.

'' baekhyun jadilah yang terbaik gunakan kekuatan mu sebaik-baiknya,''

Kekuatan apa ? memangnya apa kekuatannya ,dia bahkan lebih lemah dari seorang wanita .

Fikiran-fikiran itu terus saja terngiang di fikiran baekhyun yang seraya berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan , yang ia lihat hanya sekeliling dengan kernyitan aneh di dahinya, sampai ..

BRUUKK

Tubuh pendek baekhyun terjatuh dengan bokong yang mengenai lantai dengan sangat tidak hati-hatinya . baekhyun menatap sepasang kaki dengan sepatu mahalnya dibelakang sana ada dua pasang kaki lainnya yang berada di kaki orang yang mungkin pelaku penabrak tubuh baekhyun.

''apa kau baru ? apa kau tidak berjalan menggunakan mata ?'' suara berat dengan khas huksynya itu terdengar membuat reflek kepala baekhyun menengadah keatas .

''ehh,'' baekhyun segera beranjak berdiri dari lantai menepuk sedikit pantanya guna membersihkan debu yang menempel.

''ma'afkan aku '' ucap baekhyun seraya membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit .

Setelah berdiri tegak baekhyun segara ingin pergi dari situ , baru saja dua langkah kakinya pergi sebuah tangan telah mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

''tunggu!'' ucap pria tersebut.

''ahh... kau anak baru rupanya kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku ,?'' tanya pria tersebut dengan wajah meledeknya.

''sudah tahu aku anak baru kenapa bertanya siapa kau bodoh !'' batin baekhyun karena mendengar pertanya'an pria dihadapannya ini.

Sontak saja sebuah tawa meledak di belakang tubuh pria tinggi tersebut dengan amat kerasnya.

''hahaha,''

''ya! Luhan kenapa kau tertawa ?'' pertanyaa'an diajukan untuk pria munggil yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya , pria dengan rambut blondenya yang manis dengan wajahnya seperti perempuan . baekhyun yakin jika pria itu titisan dewa afrodite sangat cantik sekali untuk ukuran pria.

''tidak apa memangnya aku kenapa ? ayolah chanyeol kita harus keruangan dekan ,'' balas pria itu mungkin jika baekhyun tidak salah lihat bernametag

xi luhan

''seperti nama china '' batin baekhyun

''aku yakin jika pria pendek ini mengatakan yang tidak-tidak bukan ,?''

Mendengar itu baekhyun hanya mendelik heran dan menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan kesalnya.

''chanyeol ayolah ,'' balas pria lain yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dengan wajah datarnya.

Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dua pria yang di belakangnya tadi kurasa dia xi luhan , dan oh sehun itu name tag pria dengan wajah datarnya tadi.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi luhan sempat menghentikan langkahnya dan berbisik di telinga kiri baekhyun.

''kau tahu dia memang bodoh , dan aku memang dari china selamat datang baekhyun-ssi ,'' bisik luhan pelan seraya pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang mematung di tempat.

''ke-kenapa dia tahu ucapan hati ku ,?'' racaunya .

Praxeum high school

Sekolah yang didirikan di pinggir kota seoul, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota seoul yang hingar bingar akan penduduknya. Sebuah bangunan megah nan aesthetic ini didirikan pada tahun 1989 banguna dengan usia yang tidak lagi muda tapi dengan daya tarik yang luar biasa . bahkan , mampu mengalahkan sekolah-sekolah dari penjuru mana pun . tapi sayang sekali sekolah ini sekolah paling misterius yang pernah ada. muridnya tidak terlalu banyak para muridnya juga mempelajari pelajaran apa yang di sekolah lain tidak akan kau dapatkan.

Praxeum high school didirikan oleh seorang arkeolog dari jepang yang membangunnya . entah apa yang ada di fikiran pria tersebut, pria yang bernama Hutada kino , arkeolog yang terkenal pada zamannya penemuannya sangat –sangat dibutuhkan oleh para ilmuan sa'at itu dan mejadikan dia orang paling kaya karena proyeknya dalam mencari makam fir'aun terpecahkan.

Sampai pada tahun 1989 ia memutuskan membangun sekolah ini nama yang entah dari mana terdengar asing di kalangan orang-orang korea , bahkan disekolah ini mempunyai peraturan yang sangat berbeda dari sekolah manapun juga.

Hanya orang-orang pilihan yang dapat berseolah disini

Sampai sa'at tuan Hutada kino wafat tahun 1992 sebelum meninggal beliau sempat berkata sesuatu yang nampak tak begitu jelas.

''lighed,men stadig anderledes,''

Kata-kata terkhirnya yang masih menjadi sebuah mistery sekolah ini bagi murid praxeum high school.

Sepertinya tuan Hutada kino mengetahui sesuatu yang dunia bahkan tidak tahu.

\--STORY --

Aula di salah satu gedung utama sekolah ini nampak cukup ramai , banyak murid-murid yang berdiri disekitaran aula entah ada pengumuman apa, sampai-sampai mereka harus meninggalkan kelas mereka untuk informasi secara terbuka ini.

Baekhyun masih saja setia dengan tatapan anehnya , menikmati dekorasi pada dinding aula yang sangat indah dengan gambar-gambar dewa-dewi yunani kuno menghiasi tembok tersebut yang hanya mampu membuat baekhyun menganga takjub.

''hay,'' tanpa baekhyun sadari ada seseorang yang menyapanya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan sapa'an tiba-tiba tersebut , dia tersenyum manis membalas sapa'an pria dihadapannya ini.

'' hay juga,''

''aku Do kyungsoo,'' pria bermata bulat itu memberi jabatan tangannya guna memberi salam pada tangan baekhyun.

''aku Byun Baekhyun,'' balasnya seraya menerima jabatan tangan dari kyungsoo.

''kau masuk kelas apa baekhyun ?'' tanya kyungsoo .

''kelas apa maksudnya ?'' balas baekhyun heran , ia sungguh tidak mengerti ucapan kyungsoo.

''kau dikelas pemula atau pendamping ,''

''kelas apa itu ?aku baru mendengarnya,'' balas baekhyun dengan kernyitan dahi yang semakin mengerut.

''kelas yang menentukan kau akan berada dimana Baek,'' jelas kyungsoo.

''ia tapi aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa itu pendamping dan pemula,''

''ahh, kau sepertinya sangat awam dengan sekolah ini ternyata apa kau tidak pernah mendengar dari orang tua mu ?''

''pernah tapi aku selalu mengatai mereka,''

''kalian jangan terlalu suka membaca hal –hal aneh jangan meracuni anak kalian sendiri,'' lanjutnya.

mendengar ucapan baekhyun sontak saja membuat kyungsoo tertawa begitu lepasnya.

''hahaha,kau lucu sekali Baekhyun,'' lanjutnya disela-sela menghapus air mata yang hampir keluar dari mata bulatnya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal melihat teman barunya ini.

''oh hahaha,''

''ya bicara yang jelas!'' kesal baekhyun

''ma'afkan aku , oh ya kau berada dikamar apa baek ?''

''aku dikamar 350 ,''

''whoa, kau beruntung kau sekamar dengan ku , apa kau sudah melihat kamar kita sangat besar dan rapih,'' jelas kyungsoo dengan suara yang menggebu-gebu.

''aku belum sempat melihat kamar karena ya, kau tahu aku baru saja berkeliling-keliling mlihat gedung sekolah ini lalu disuruh berkumpul jadi aku belum sempat menempelkan tubuhku kekasur hanya bokongku saja yang menempel di lantai karena orang menyebalkan itu!'' jelas baekhyun .

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Taklama sebuah sapa'an terdengar dari atas podium aula tersebut semua murid yang berada disana sontak saja berkumpul dan membuat barisan yang rapi antar muridnya.

Seorang pria tua tengah berdiri diatas sana memakai setelan jas army nya dengan tatanan rambut cepaknya , dengan kaca mata bertengger di hidungnya menambah kesan tua dan ramah untuk sosok tersebut.

''selamat siang murid praxeum high school,'' sapa pria tersebut pada mic mini di podium tersebut.

''selamat siang,'' balas murid-murid yang berda di aula tersebut.

''sebelum itu kami ucapkan selamat datang pagi para murid baru praxeum high school , selamat bergabung dengan kami semua ,'' ucap pria tua itu lagi

''seperti biasa sebelum kalian memasuki sekolah ini ada peraturan mendasar yang akan kalian lakukan ,saya tidak mau banyak bicara dengan itu penerima'an murid baru tahun 2018 resmi dibuka,''lanjut pria tua itu dengan suara semangatnya para hadirin di aula tersebut nampak bersorak- sorai dengan semangatnya termasuk juga kyungsoo yang berada di samping tubuh baekhyun , tapi tidak dengan baekhyun dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

''dan tentu saja tidak lupa dengan para petinggi di sekolah ini kita sambut , tuan Oh Sehun silahkan ,'' tepuka tangan menggema di seluruh penjuru aula dengan hadirnya sosok pria berwajah tampan dengan aksen dinginnya, dialah oh sehun si salah satu petinggi yang di kenal karena shifatnya yang pendiam dia adalah putra dari Oh jung hoon dimana ayahnya dulu adalah klan Aerokinesis yang berhasil mendapat kan Ester egg kino kedua , Ester egg kino sendiri sebuah kompetisi yang diadakan 5 tahun sekali untuk mencari teka-teki arti kata- kata tuan hutada sebelum wafat.

Tidak jelas berapa jumlah Ester egg kino itu di sembunyikan yang jelas hanya orang – orang terkuatlah yang dapat menemukan nya.

Karena setiap kompetisi itu berlangsung terkadang hanya satu saja yang mendapatkannya dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun atau bahkan tidak sama sekali.

''lalu kita sambut tuan xi luhan ,'' tepukan serta siulan memeriahkan aula sa'at itu, dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah lepas dari kedua belah bibirnya dan mata berbentuk rusanya yang menyipit. Tidak usah di tanya lagi alasan kenapa dia menjadi petinggi bukan dan dia adalah anak pendapat telur Ester egg kino ke empatyang berhasil didapatkan oleh ayahnya .

Luhan masih saja tersenyum melihat para siswa lain di aula tanpa memperdulikan pria yang sedari tadi mendengus kesal karena aksinya itu tebar pesona pada setiap siswa di aula ya, Luhan memang paling hangat diantara petinggi-petinggi lainnya dia memang seperti itu rendah hati dan tidak sombong karena ia selalu berkata , ''ahh, yang mendapat kantelur Ester egg kino nomer empat ayah ku bukan aku,''

Seperti itulah dia si cantik yang baik hati .

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo bertepuk tangan heboh melihat luhan di depan aula sana.

''lalu ini dia yang terakhir kalian siap ? kalian pasti tahu siapa dia bukan ? baiklah langsung saja kita panggilakan park chanyeol,'' tepukan lebih menggelegar dari sebelum-sebelumnya apalagi bagi kaum hawa dan para submisife itu tidaklah hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh mereka tapi tidak dengan pria pendek di tengah kerumunan yang bersama temannya itu.

''yaa! Kyungsoo pria bodoh bertelinga seperti daun eceng gondok itu sebenarnya siapa ? kenapa dia sepertinya lebih banyak fansnya dan ahh lihat-lihat wajah jeleknya tersenyum angkuh aku tidak suka melihatnya!''

Ocehan baekhyun di balas dengan tatapan mematikan milik kyungsoo sa'at itu juga.

''kau benar – benar sangat awam,'' ketus kyungsoo.

''dia itu park chanyeol dia anak dari park seung hyun penemu Ester egg kino pertama dan dia juga seorang donator terbesar di sekolah ini dia juga anak dari CEO PARK HOLDING GROUP atau,''

''stop kyungsoo-ya aku paham kau ingin memerkan ke kaya'an yang bukan ke kaya'an mu dan jangan bilang para petinggi itu juga para anak orang kaya hah!''

''benar,'' singkat , padat , dan tepat balasan untuk baekhyun memotong ucapannya.

''seharusnya ada kai tapi dia tidak datang ?'' cicit kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun hanya menoleh menatap kyungsoo untuk menggodanya .

''apa kau menyukainya ? kau mengenalnya ? bukankan kau ini baru ?''

''aku tidak awaw sepertimu !'' skak matt byun please silent is gold itu mungkin batinnya menjerit sebal tentang teman barunya ini yang cepat sekali merubah sifatnya.

''peserta pertama dari hunan , china mari kita panggil zhang yixing ,'' suara panggilan pada mic tersebut terdengar memanggil nama seseorang.

Datanglah pria yang disebutkan namanya tadi.

Pria dengan tinggi badan yang menjulang dan wajah polos tanpa dosanya itu berjalan dengan ragu-ragu menghampiri seorang pria berpakaian jubah hitam yang sedang bersedekap tangannya di dada.

''apa kekuatan mu ?'' tanya chanyeol dengan nada sedikit angkuh.

''pe-penyembuh,'' balas yixing tergagap.

''ahh, kau bangsa vitakinesis . tunjukan keahlianmu!'' balas luhan dengan senyum hangatnya.

''ak-aku tidak bisa ji-jika tidak ada yang terluka pa-parah,'' ucapan yixing sangat tergagap sekali sontak saja membuat beberapa orang di aula menertawakannya.

''apa ada yang mau aku lukai , agar dia dapat menunjukan kekuatannya?'' pria bernama chanyeol itu berteriak nyalang . tapi dibalas dengan tertawa'an para murid disana.

''kenapa orang itu marah jahat sekali..'' bisik baekhyun pelan.

''diam byun !''

Yixing hanya menundukan wajahnya dalam tak berani untuk menatap orang yang dihadapannya tersebut. Bahkan untuk sekedar melirik yixing tidak memiliki kekuatan itu.

''kau tau zhang yixing ? kekuatan yang sesungguhnya itu dapat digunakan kapan saja dan dimana saja jadi kekuatanmu dapat berguna untuk orang lain heuh ,''

''kau, PENDAMPING,'' lajut chanyeol itu dengan menekankan kata pendamping . yixing hanya menundukan wajah nya semakin dalam para murid juga semakin meneriaki yixing kala itu.

''itu tadi apa kyungsoo?'' pertanya'an polos dari bibir baekhyun sontak saja membuat kyungsoo mendatarkan ekspresi wajahnya.

''kau tidak mengerti- mengerti ya ?'' tanya kyungsoo sebal pada sosok mungil selain tubuhnya itu. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

''jika kau mendapat kelas pendamping kau hanya akan menjadi assisten bagi para senior dan para pemula akan belajar kau tahu pendamping jauh lebih lama untuk belajar dan berperang! Jika kau berada pada kelas pendamping dan menjadi assisten senior untuk beberpa sa'at kau akan hanya di perbudak kau tahu !''

''memangnya siapa yang mau berperang ?'' pertanya'an polos baekhyun membuat kyungsoo harus merelakan batas kesabarannya habis terkuras.

''begini tuan B-Y-U-N kita teman sekamar bagaiman jika kita bertanya nanti saja dikamar ideku bagus kan ,'' penjelasan kyungsoo dengan nada marah tertahan dan senyum pemaksa'anya membuat wajahnya semakin menggemaskan untuk itu baekhyun tertawa dibuatnya.

''ha ha ha..''

''baiklah aku mengerti,''

''bagus!''

Tak terasa waktu beberapa penerima'an murid baru telah hampir selesai ini adalah giliran kyungsoo yang berada di hadapanya , baekhyun tidak tahu jika kyungsoo mempunyai kekuatan yang istimewa seperti itu bahkan ini lebih keren sangat-sangat menabjubkan bagi orang awam seperti byun ini.

Do kyungsoo teman sekamarnya memiliki element dari pengendali bumi yang dimana dia adalah kaum Terrakinesis tapi sayang dia gagal karena pernyata'an polosna itu dan jangan lupakan kecerobohan seorang byun baekhyun.

''wahh kau adalah element Terrakinesis ya kenapa membawa batu ?'' pertanya'an mengejek itu sontak saja terucap dari bibir tebal park chanyeol.

''ya karena ini dari unsur bumi ,'' balas kyungsoo percaya diri.

''lalu kau akan apakan batu ini ?'' balas chanyeol lagi.

''aku akan buat batu ini melayang ,''

Mendengar jawaban kyungsoo yang terbilang bodoh itu membuat chanyeol mengernyit tertahan .

''silahkan,'' lanjut chanyeol berucap.

Kyungsoo berkonsentrasi akan batu yang ada ditangannya , ini cukup sulit biasanya ia dengan mudah mengangkat bebatuan di sekelilingnya, atau bahkan mengangkat permuka'an tanah tapi, ini sedikit sulit.

Disis lain byun baekhyun nampak serius dan tak mengerti nasib kyungsoo sedang di pertaruhkan sekarang.

Sa'at batu yang berada di telapak tangan kyungsoo sudah mulai mengambang dari permuka'an telapak tangan kyungsoo, baekhyun menghancurhan segalanya

''whoa..kyungsoo batunya-batunyaa melayang!''

''BYUN BAEKHYUN!'' triak kyungsoo reflek karena batunya terjatuh ke lantai karena ulah si pendek yang berisik ini dan sialnya akan jadi roomatenya nanti.

''seharusnya kau lebih berkonsentrasi tuan DO !'' ucapan ketus terucap begitu saja oleh bibir tebal oh sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

''ma-ma'afkan aku ,''

''kenapa kau tidak bisa mengendalikan sebuah batu bukankah kau dari klan element Terrakinesis heuh!'' lanjut sehun lagi

''a-aku, begini unsur bumi hanya akan bisa di gunakan jika aku berada di dataran tanah saja i-ini lantai aku tidak bisa menggunakannya,'' cicit kyungsoo seraya terunduk takut.

''cihh ! lucu sekali kau fikir tempat kau berpijak itu air!'' mendengar penuturan seorang oh sehun siswa-siswi yang berada di sana sontak saja menertawakan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam seraya mengepalkan tangannya di samping kedua sisinya.

Melihat itu baekhyun menjadi tidak enak hati ditambah ini semua kan karena ulahnya juga.

''euhm , ma'af sebelumnya oh sehun-ssi jika boleh menyela ini semua salah ku tolong jangan seperti itu terhadapnya aku minta ma'af,'' baekhyun segera memberi gerakan membungkukan badannya , membuat kyungsoo melebarkan matanya kaget.

''ahh mau jadi pahlawan ya rupanya ?'' balas sehun dengan senyum mengejek.

Chanyeol dan luhan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dibuatnya hanya saja senyuman mereka nampak berbeda satu sama lainnya.

Luhan tersenyum tulus akan tindakan baekhyun , sedangkan chanyeol dia tersenyum menyeringai seakan merencanakan sesuatu.

''tolong jangan masukan kyungsoo di kelas pendamping dia ini hebat kekuatan yang dia miliki juga istimewa aku mohon,'' wajah baekhyun nampak memelas di akhir ucapannya seraya terus menatap sehun dengan mata puppynya.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga baekhyun melihat suasana yang nampak lenggang ini.

''sudahlah baekhyun aku tidak apa-apa,'' ucapnya sangat pelan.

Mendengar itu baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

'' tidak itu salah ku , aku yang salah disini aku minta ma'af,'' balas baekhyun cepat

Melihat dua orang itu sedang berdebat kecil membuat sehun menatap mereka jengah.

''dari pada kau banyak bicara lebih baik kau menunjukan kemampuan mu!''

Final itu adalah kata-kata keramat sehun untuk baekhyun sa'at ini.

''y-ya a-aku ,aku tidak tahu ,'' balas baekhyun meragu.

''apa maksudmu tuan Byun ?'' tanya sehun dengan kedua alis ia angkat.

''apa kau tidak memiliki kekuatan heuh ?'' kali ini chanyeol yang menimpali dengan ekspresi wajah menyebalkan yang ia tunjukan menurut pandangan baekhyun.

''aneh , anak seperti mu dapat bersekolah disini .'' lanju chanyeol dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Merasa dirinya diinjak-injak oleh pria tinggi di depan aula sana baekhyun merasa marah dia tanpa berpikir panjang segera maju kedepan menghampiri pria itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menganga di tempat memikirkan nasib si byun itu.

''apa kekuatanmu ?'' pertanya'an dengan senyum remeh itu terdengar lagi dari bibir tebal chanyeol.

''ak-aku,'' baekhyun menjeda ucapannya seraya mengingat perkataa'an orang tuanya.

''baekhyun kau adalah klan element cahaya yang dikenal sebagai Lunarkinesis ,'' ucapa byun sang ha ayah byunbaekhyun .

''apa itu elemen cahnya ayah ?'' balas byun kecil dengan mata yang polosnya.

''jika kau besar kau akan faham nak,'' balas ayah baekhyun lagi seraya mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

Mengingat potongan ingatan masa laluyang baekhyun ingat , baekhyun segera mengatakannya dengan lantang.

''aku dari klan element cahaya yaitu Lunarkinesis,'' balas baekhyun cepat dan tegas.

''bagus! Kalau begitu tunjukan !'' lanjut chanyeol.

Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan ia tidak tahu akan kekuatannya bahkan dia tidak pernah tahu cahaya apa yang ada pada dirinya . cukup lama baekhyun terdiam membuat kesabaran chanyeol sedikit berkurang.

''ya! Kenapa lama sekali heuh!'' ucap chanyeol seraya melipat kedua tangan didadanya dengan sebal.

''begini Park chanyeol –ssi kekuatanku cahaya bukan , sedangkan aula ini sangat terang jadi aku tidak bisa menggukannya kau harus berada di tempat gelap gulita terlebih dahulu baru bisa melihat kekuatanku.'' Penjelasan ringan yang keluar dari bibir baekhyun membuat beberapa siswa termasuk luhan tertawa berbahak.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya melebarkan matanya yang nampak lebih lebar dari ukuran matanya yang sudah lebar.

''heuh sudah kuduga !'' balas chanyeol dengan senyum menyeringainya.

''menduga apa kau ?'' balas baekhyun bingun.

''kau PENDAMPING !'' ucapan pendamping begitu lantang diucapkan park chanyeol membuat kyungsoo melebarkan bola matanya lagi.

''ahh tidak apa kyung-iie kau akan menjadi pendamping bersamaku,'' ucap baekhyun pada kyungsoo yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya itu.

''percaya diri sekali kau pendek !'' ketus chanyeol tiba –tiba karena mendengar ucapan baekhyun.

''pertama aku bahkan tidak mengucapkan temanmu adalah pendamping .''

''A-APA!''teriak baekhyun dan kyungsoo reflek.

''kedua,''

'' kau akan menjadi pendampingku byun,'' ucapan chanyeol membuat seluruh para hadirin di sana menganga kaget tak terkecuali baekhyun itu sendiri.

Kepergian chanyeol , luhan beserta sehun membuat baekhyun terdiam menganga di tempatnya.

''TIDAKKKKKK,'' teriak baekhyun.

Tanpa baekhyun sadari seseorang tengah tersenyum mengejek disedepan sana.

Itu chanyeol.

TBC

Ini fantasy aku yang muncul tiba tiba secara mendadak .

Oh ya aku ga bisa sih nulis cuap cuap banyak –banyak aku juga bingung mau bilang apa paling mau ucapin banyak banyak makasih yang udah mau jadiin ff jelek jee sebagai favorite di library kalian sekedar like dan yang paling aku harapkan otomatis adalah review kalian .

Ff aku gak akan bisa maju lebih baik tanpa review

Please biar aku tahu kesalahan aku selain typo dan tanda baca pastinya ehehehe

Kalo gitu udah ah ya cape cuap-cuapnya sampai bertemu di next capter bersama adiktif syndrome dahhhhhh

REVIEW JUSEOYO


End file.
